


The Dragon Witch and The Van helsing

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashe and Jesse are friends, Demon Hunter Sombra, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hanzo shimada is a cat person fight me, Hunter Jesse McCree, Jesse and hanzo work together, M/M, Mchanzo fluff, No idea what I'm doing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tsundere Hanzo Shimada, Van Helsing McCree, Witch hanzo shimada, genji is also a dragon witch, hunter Ashe Caledonia, suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: "Kyōryokuna hantā to ryū majo wa, karera ga shiharawanakereba naranai kakaku de jaakuna chikara o teishi suru tame ni kyōryoku suru yō ni, 2tsu no sekai ga shōtotsu shimasu"   The voice repeated over and over again softly until it faded into the silent void as everything waas quiet again.





	The Dragon Witch and The Van helsing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a halloween story about mchanzo it's a bit weird but I find it a work in progress...so yeah and Yes I know the tags suck I'm not good at tagging ;v;

Hanzo huffed as he wondered around the library, he was looking for a certain book on a demon hunter. he needed this information to stop this hunter since she was very dangerous and threat to a good friend of his, Soon he noticed the book he was looking for and went over to grab it. As he grabbed the book their was another hand on the it too and he turned around upon seeing a unusual van helsing hunter. He didn't want to tell this hunter he was a witch but more importantly a dragon witch to be precise so he took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry but I really need this book..."he said.  
  
The hunter looked at Hanzo his eyes narrowed "Now why is that?"he said in a gruff voice, making Hanzo huffed annoyed why is this hunter asking him this he just needed this book to make a power potion to stop one demon to portect his friend to stop this demon, Hanzo felt his magic starting to boil within him and took a deep breath as he composed himself.  
  
"It's for a friend and they wants me to check out this book for them so they can understand what their dealing with their a hunter and need to know when the Blue moon appears. " He said telling a lie hoping that the hunter would believe him. He could could feel the stern look in the hunters eye's fearing he might actually figured out his lie but instead the responsive wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Well than I can assure ya we can read the book together in peace if ya would like? "The hunter replied.  
  
Hanzo sighs in relief and nods softly"That would be nice". He couldn't believe now Gullible this hunter was, he quickly ripped the book away from the hunter hands and walks off to the nearest table and sat down flipping the pages quickly but heard annoying spurs getting him frustrated who in the god's name wear spurs in a library!?  
  
"Hey why did ya storm off on me?"Hanzo sighs as he heard the same hunter and sat down next to him reading the book.  
" I simply walked off and hoped you fallowed hunter now hush i'm looking for the blue moon page" Hanzo growled annoyed.  
  
The hunter was getting on his nerves he really wanted t- "McCree Jesse McCree" The hunter spoke.  
  
"W-What now?"Hanzo turned his head around staring at the hunter-Well McCree.  
  
"My name is Jesse McCree what's yer name stranger?"McCree asked him waitin for Hanzo to answer him. Hanzo took a deep breath and shuts the book as glared at Jesse "If I tell you my name bad things will happen Mr. McCree" Hanzo hissed, making Jesse raise his hands up in a surrendering manner.  
  
"Whoa now I'ma just askin yer name, geez yer more feistier than a rattlesnake in the Arizonan desert"Jesse said to Hanzo, taking the dragon wizard off guard a bit not understanding what he just said.

"I assure you I'm not a rattlesnake, now mind telling me why you grabbed this book?"Hanzo asked McCree rolling his eyes hoping that the hunter has a good reason for grabbing this book.  
McCree looked at hanzo and chuckled softly"Well this book is for a friend named Sombra" he explained. 

Hanzo rolled his eye's Sombra that demon hunter. "I think I have everything I needed Mr.McCree it was well pleasant meeting you"Hanzo said as he got up to leave.   
  
McCree watched hanzo leave and raised a brow wondring why this stranger is leaving after he mention Sombra's name? Jesse soon fallows Hanzo wondering where he's going."Hey now why are ya in a rush? Does Sombra have something against ya?"He asked hanzo. Watching him walk faster not answering him, he saw Hanzo turn around the corner as he fallowed him there was a dead end and no Hanzo to be seen which made Jesse frown and wonder a bit on where did his talk buddy go?   
  
"I think I'ma hallucinating or somethin...."Jesse grumbled to himself as he walks off from the library. wondering if that person he was talking to was either real or fake as he left the the dead end of the corner where his so called imaginary friend was.   
  
After McCree left the corner a voice spoke from the dead end."Illumiiatis Intimieom". Hanzo appreared sighing softly, he didn't want that hunter-McCree fallowing him but more importantly why did McCree fallow him well he kinda knew for the fact it was that demon hunter Sombra. "I have a feeling that McCree hunter and I will cross paths again after what the dragons had told me...." Hanzo mumbled to himself as he stretched out a bit from standing still, yet he still had that strange feeling with in himself that they are destine for something greater.  
  
" I hope the spirit dragons are correct about us McCree"Hanzo said to no one and left the library as if the wind took him away leaving nothing but the quietness that filled the air of the library soon ghastly voice softly filled the library.  
_  
"Kyōryokuna hantā to ryū majo wa, karera ga shiharawanakereba naranai kakaku de jaakuna chikara o teishi suru tame ni kyōryoku suru yō ni, 2tsu no sekai ga shōtotsu shimasu" _ The voice repeated over and over again softly until it faded into the silent void as everything was quiet again.

Jesse looked back at the library as he left and swore he heard something "Kyōryokuna hantā to ryū majo wa, karera ga shiharawanakereba naranai kakaku de jaakuna chikara o teishi suru tame ni kyōryoku suru yō ni, 2tsu no sekai ga shōtotsu shimasu?.......What does that even mean........I'm in need of a drink this day is getting weird by the minute....."McCree mumbled to himself and walks off from the library hearing the words reepeat in his mind. "Whatever that foreign language is I know it means somethin but what?...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kyōryokuna hantā to ryū majo wa, karera ga shiharawanakereba naranai kakaku de jaakuna chikara o teishi suru tame ni kyōryoku suru yō ni, 2tsu no sekai ga shōtotsu shimasu translation: two worlds will collide as a powerful hunter and dragon witch will work together to stop an evil force at a prince they must pay


End file.
